Nous dormirons ensemble
by Andromede
Summary: OS, Enfance des golds. Après un cauchemar, Mû s'élance dans la tempête pour exorciser sa peur... et accessoirement trouver refuge auprès celui qui a toujours été et sera toujours là pour lui... ou pas. MûSaga Friendship


**Titre :** _Nous dormirons ensemble_

**Auteur :** Andromède, qui va devoir sérieusement songer à suivre une thérapie pour apprendre à tenir ses délais.

**Couples :** Saga x OC sous-entendu, mais encore et toujours centré sur la relation entre Mû et Saga, âgés respectivement de 7 et 15 ans dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Brom brom brom… J'ai honte ^^; Ce truc était censé être un texte de Noël en cadeau pour vous, lecteurs, mais le fait est de constater que je ne l'ai fini qu'aujourd'hui et que nous sommes… Haha, le 2 Janvier ^^ ; Bon, ça n'a pas énormément d'importance vis-à-vis du texte lui-même, Noël y étant vraiment un thème très secondaire (il s'agit d'une idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà, et dont je me suis simplement dit que ce serait l'occasion ou jamais de l'écrire), mais quand même… Remarquez, on peut toujours considérer ça comme une forme d'étrennes pour fêter la nouvelle année ;)

Je dédie ce texte à tous mes lecteurs, à tous les fans de Saint Seiya et du couple Mû x Saga, et plus particulièrement à Ariesnomu, dont les derniers dessins sur le thème de la relation entre le Bélier enfant et le Gémeau ado m'ont grandement inspirée ;) Allez voir son travail, les gens, c'est que du bonheur de tendresse et de drôlerie !

**Avertissement :** Comme souvent pour mes fics, le titre est un empreint ou une référence à une œuvre que j'aime… Ici, il s'agit du très beau poème de Louis Aragon _« Vers à danser »_, plus connu sous le titre _« Nous dormirons ensemble »_ grâce à la version chantée de Jean Ferrat, que je vous invite de tout cœur à aller écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas^^ Et en parlant de chanson, je l'ai référencée plus bas, mais la chtiote citation de fin n'est autre que le refrain de _"Ghost love Score"_ de Nightwish.

Par ailleurs, ce texte est un one-shot indépendant, mais qui se place dans la continuité de tout ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire sur ce couple, et plus particulièrement mon autre fic _« Un Chant d'Homère »_, qui chronologiquement se situe quatre ans avant celle-ci, et à laquelle vous trouverez quelques allusions ci-dessous.

Dans la première section, celle du cauchemar, j'ai utilisé de très nombreuses citations littérales du tome 13 du manga, dans la traduction française réalisée et publiée par les éditions Kana.

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2010, ainsi qu'une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi  
Soir ou matin minuit midi  
Dans l'enfer ou le paradis  
Les amours aux amours ressemblent  
C'était hier que je t'ai dit  
_ Nous dormirons ensemble

_C'était hier et c'est demain  
Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin  
J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains  
Avec le tien comme il va l'amble  
Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain  
_ Nous dormirons ensemble

_Mon amour ce qui fut sera  
Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap  
J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras  
Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble  
Aussi longtemps que tu voudras  
_ Nous dormirons ensemble

Louis ARAGON, « Vers à danser », in _Le Fou d'Elsa_, 1963.

* * *

**NOUS DORMIRONS ENSEMBLE**

C'était la nuit, dehors. Dedans aussi. Dedans son cœur, et dedans son âme.

C'était la nuit, parce même s'il était réveillé, même s'il courrait à en perdre haleine, même s'il sentait le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, le froid qui mangeait sa peau et la neige qui brûlait ses petits pieds nus, même s'il savait ce qu'il faisait en bravant ainsi les éléments, il n'avait pas quitté son cauchemar.

C'était la nuit dans ses yeux, parce qu'il avait peur.

--

_« Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ? »_

--

Les images de son rêve et les mots qui l'avaient rythmé tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme les flocons dans le paysage, au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches du Domaine Sacré.

--

_Il se tient devant lui, debout. C'est un jeune homme, un grand jeune homme au torse large et aux épaules solides, qui tend les mains au monde comme d'autres les tendent à l'être aimé. Ses gestes ne sont pas contraints, lorsqu'il ouvre les bras aux autres, il ne le fait pas parce que c'est son devoir ou parce qu'on lui a ordonné de le faire, mais parce que cela lui est naturel. Il est né pour donner, tout donner. Tout donner aux autres, sans jamais penser à lui._

_Il ne fait pas semblant d'aimer._

_Mû ne voit pas son visage, mais il n'a pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il est beau._

--

Il courait toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter, malgré la neige de plus en plus haute et le vent de plus en plus méchant. La nuit lui faisait peur, mais pas autant que son cauchemar. S'il s'arrêtait, il savait qu'il n'oserait plus jamais s'endormir de sa vie. Courir, c'était comme se battre.

Se battre pour être sûr qu'on pourra de nouveau rêver sans crainte.

--

_« -Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux, pour vous servir._

_-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?_

_-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que j'ai à vous parler, à vous qui faites la fierté de notre confrérie… »_

--

Se battre pour être sûr qu'on pourra de nouveau rêver un jour.

--

_Shion est malade. Il le sait. _

_Il l'entend tousser, il sent ses grandes mains trembler lorsqu'il les pose sur les siennes._

_Il a vu les mouchoirs plein de sang._

_Shion est malade._

_Les médecins disent qu'il va mourir. Ils l'ont lu dans son corps. Shion, lui, l'a lu dans les étoiles._

_Personne n'a rien dit à Mû, mais il n'a pas besoin de cela pour savoir que c'est vrai._

--

Il venait de passer le Temple du Taureau. Il l'avait franchi sans rien dire, sans courir, parce qu'il respectait profondément les lieux sacrés, mais sans déployer son cosmos, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus réveiller Aldébaran.

Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer.

Il n'en aurait pas été capable.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le voir, Lui. Les autres ne comptaient pas. Pour le moment, ils ne comptaient plus.

Il s'était remis à courir sitôt franchi le seuil du Deuxième Temple.

--

_« -Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ?_

_-De qui parles-tu, Shaka ?_

_-De celui que Seiya et Ikki sont en train d'affronter en ce moment, évidemment… »_

--

Il trébuchait à chaque marche, à présent.

Il ne sentait plus ses pieds.

--

_Le cœur du jeune homme est comme un feu auprès duquel il toujours sûr de pouvoir venir se réchauffer. On peut faire semblant d'être gentil, mais on ne peut pas faire semblant d'être chaud._

_Mû n'a pas encore la sagesse ni la clairvoyance de Shion, mais il n'a pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il ne se trompe pas._

_Son ami est un homme bon. Il a le cœur chaud._

_Il n'a pas peur d'aimer._

--

_« -Je pense que vous vous souvenez tous de l'histoire de ce chevalier d'or qui disparut peu de temps avant la mort d'Aioros, il y a treize ans…_

_-A cette époque, nous n'étions pas encore tout à fait des chevaliers d'or._

_-Oui. Je me souviens, tu parles de cette personne qui avait été choisie à l'unanimité pour succéder au Grand Pope…_

_-Le chevalier des Gémeaux… »_

--

Un coup de vent, plus fort que les précédents.

--

_« -Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ? »_

--

Une marche, plus glissante que les autres.

--

_-Où vas-tu, Mû ?_

_Le petit garçon se retourne vers son maître, qui vient d'élever la voix. Il ne répond pas, parce qu'il sait que Shion connait déjà la réponse._

_-Tu vas voir Saga, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mû hoche la tête, sans chercher à dissimuler son sourire._

_Lui non plus ne sait pas faire semblant, surtout lorsqu'il est question du chevalier des Gémeaux._

_-… Fais attention à toi._

_Mû acquiesce machinalement, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la sortie, juste avant que la portée réelle des mots de Shion ne le frappe._

_-Que dîtes-vous, Maître ?_

_Le Grand Pope le regarde. Droit dans les yeux. Sans son casque, il est très facile de voir à quel point la maladie le ronge._

_Ni lui ni Mû ne parlent pendant un long moment, les grands yeux violets plein d'étoiles et de mystères du petit garçon fixés dans les prunelles rouge sombre du vieillard, en attente de réponses. _

_Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rompe le contact, secouant sa tête blanche avec résignation._

_-Rien. Rien d'important, Mû. Fais attention quand tu es avec Saga, c'est tout._

--

Une voix, plus forte et plus effrayante que toutes celles qu'il a jamais entendues.

--

_« -Je viens de vous dire que tout le monde me voit tel un dieu. Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas désigné comme votre successeur ? »_

--

_« Mû, est-ce que toi, tu le connais ? »_

--

_« -Pourquoi, Grand Pope ? »_

--

Des questions, des questions sans réponse…

--

_« -Puisque tu insistes autant, je vais te répondre. »_

--

Vraiment ?...

--

_« -Je ressens au fond de toi une chose terrible dont je ne connais pas la nature. »_

--

Il eut un mouvement pour s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle, mais un sursaut de volonté l'empêcha de céder à son réflexe.

Le Troisième Temple était en vue.

--

_« -Je sais que tous te respectent comme un dieu et que ton comportement est d'une pureté sans égale, mais… »_

--

Une marche.

--

_Il a pris la main que le jeune homme lui a tendue. Il a choisi de la prendre._

_Il l'a choisi, lui._

_Pas parce que c'est un dieu, mais parce que c'est un homme._

_Un homme qui aime._

_Un homme qu'il aime._

--

Encore une.

--

_« -… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ton âme abrite un démon effroyable. »_

--

_« Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ? »_

--

Les flocons tourbillonnaient toujours, et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il voyait des visages, il entendait des voix, il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre ce qui était advenu et ce qu'il adviendrait.

Entre le cauchemar et la réalité.

--

_Il ne sent plus le cœur du jeune homme. Comme s'il s'était arrêté de battre. Ses bras sont retombés, il ne les ouvre plus au monde. Comme s'il n'aimait plus. Comme s'il ne savait plus comment faire._

_En revanche, pour la première, fois, lui voit son visage._

_Il voit ses yeux._

_Ils sont noirs et injectés de sang._

--

Il avait crié. Il savait qu'il avait crié et qu'il criait encore, parce que sa gorge lui faisait mal, et parce que le son de sa voix résonnait entre les colonnes de marbre du Troisième Temple.

Il criait comme dans son cauchemar.

--

_« -Mû, est-ce que toi, tu le connais ? »_

_--_

_« -Saga, que l'on croyait disparu… »_

_--_

_« -Mû, est-ce que toi tu le connais ? »_

_--_

_« -Celui dont nous venons de parler était comparable à un dieu… »_

_-Mais la cosmo-énergie que nous ressentons n'a rien de celle d'un dieu, mais d'un diable, plutôt… »_

_-Ce n'est pas le Saga que nous avons connu… »_

_--_

_« -Mû, est-ce que toi, tu le connais ? »_

_« -… est-ce que toi, tu le connais ? »_

_« -Mû, est-ce que tu le connais ? »_

_« -… tu le connais ? »_

_« -Mû… »_

_--_

_« -Fais attention à toi, Mû. »_

_--_

_Des yeux noirs, injectés de sang…_

--

C'était la nuit, et il avait peur.

--

_« -Puisque tu y tiens, Shaka, je vais te révéler la véritable identité du Grand Pope. »_

--

_« -Mû, fais attention quand tu es avec… »_

--

_Il ne sent plus le cœur chaud._

_Pourtant, il n'a pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il est toujours là._

_Toujours._

--

_« -Quelle est cette aura, qui vient de quitter le corps de… ? »_

--

-SAGA !!!

**XxX**

Il ne dormait guère que depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il avait senti quelqu'un approcher. Son jumeau avait découché une fois de plus, et même le recueil de contes qu'il avait feuilleté toute la soirée dans l'espoir de se consoler un peu de cet abandon, n'avait pas réussi à le faire rêver suffisamment pour que Morphée daigne venir se glisser dans son lit de lui-même. Ce n'était qu'à force de se tourner et de se retourner, tout en se faisant violence pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer comme un gamin, qu'il avait réellement fini par s'épuiser et s'assoupir, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Le cosmos engourdi par le froid et la peur qui avait déboulé comme une furie dans son champ de perception ne l'avait donc pas vraiment réveillé, mais bien plutôt ramené en lice.

Et que pouvait donc faire un chevalier en lice, sinon aller à la rencontre de son adversaire ?

A peine l'intrus avait-il posé le pied sur le seuil du Temple des Gémeaux, que son gardien surgit devant lui.

L'entendit hurler son nom.

Son nom à lui, changé en cri de désespoir.

Saga crut sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

-… Mû ? souffla-t-il, en tombant à genoux devant la petite silhouette frissonnante qui se découpait dans l'entrée, et que même dans l'ombre il voyait dégouliner jusque sur les dalles du Temple.

A ce nom, murmuré avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de timidité, le cosmos de l'enfant sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, mais cependant pas au point de rassurer le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux. A peine celui-ci eut-il esquissé un mouvement pour tendre la main vers son visiteur, que ce dernier se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le devant de son t-shirt et le traîna presque avec violence sur le parvis de la Maison des Gémeaux, afin de pouvoir observer son visage à la lumière de la lune.

Ou plutôt à celle de la neige.

-Mû ?!? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama l'adolescent, qui s'était laissé faire, bien trop surpris –et surtout incapable du moindre geste brusque envers le petit garçon- pour se défendre.

Pour toute réponse, l'apprenti du Bélier se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir coller son front au sien, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Longtemps.

Si longtemps, que Saga eut le temps de l'observer comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, jusque dans les moindres et les plus infimes détails.

Il vit ses yeux, bien sûr, ces deux yeux violets qu'il avait toujours trouvés démesurément grands, mais dont il ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de penser qu'ils étaient sans doute ce qu'il avait jamais vu de plus beau sur cette Terre… Deux yeux de chat ou de fée, auprès desquels les joyaux de l'Antiquité auraient fait figure de simples cailloux, et que la tempête qui semblait faire rage sous le crâne de Mû rendaient en cet instant plus sombres que le ciel tourmenté de cette nuit.

Il vit encore sa peau, naturellement très pâle, bleuie par la neige et le froid au point que le Gémeau pouvait voir chaque veine, chaque vaisseau sanguin qui courrait dessous. Les larmes, la morve et la sueur avaient gelés sur le visage de l'enfant, formant des coulées blanches et glacées en travers son front, ses joues et ses lèvres. Mû ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une chemise de lin, qui pour épaisse qu'elle fut ne lui couvrait ni les bras ni les jambes et encore moins les pieds, lesquels étaient nus, comme ceux de Saga, et bleuissaient un peu plus à chaque nouveau flocon qui tombait.

Il vit les perles de givres accrochées à ses cheveux et à ses cils, il vit les deux points rouges qui remplaçaient ses sourcils se plisser sous la peur, la douleur et la concentration, il vit ses oreilles, son nez, ses paupières et ses orteils brûlés de froid, au point qu'il se demandât s'ils n'allaient pas se détacher à la prochaine bourrasque.

Et comme si voir ne suffisait pas, il sentit, encore, il sentit les petites mains humides et glacées de Mû, qui s'étaient posées sur ses tempes et emmêlées dans ses cheveux pour lui maintenir de force le visage dans la même position.

Pour l'étudier d'aussi près que possible.

De si près, que Saga se fit l'impression d'être l'une de ces grenouilles de laboratoire que l'on assommait de chloroforme avant de les clouer sur une planche et de commencer à les disséquer. C'était la même ivresse, le même engourdissement de la pensée, la même sensation d'être ouvert au bistouri et fouillé jusqu'au fond de…

-Arrête !! S'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux pour couper le contact visuel et ainsi s'arracher de force au regard hypnotique de Mû. Arrête ça ! Ne lis pas dans mon esprit sans permission !!

Ramené sur Terre par sa brusque prise de conscience, le Gémeau reconstitua très vite toutes ses barrières mentales, qu'il avait fait l'erreur de laisser s'estomper sous le coup de l'inquiétude et, surtout, de la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour cet enfant mystérieux.

A l'exclamation de Saga, le petit Bélier avait sursauté violemment, semblant également revenir à lui, et s'était retiré de son esprit comme on retire sa main d'une surface qui brûle.

-Pardon, balbutia-t-il en pâlissant davantage, si c'était possible, ses beaux yeux emplis d'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire. Pardon, Saga, je…

Il voulut dégager ses mains, mais le Gémeau l'en empêcha en venant les recouvrir des siennes, en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de lui afin de le protéger du vent et de la neige.

-Tu sais que tu ne dois pas forcer les gens comme ça, murmura l'adolescent, qui lui avait attrapé le visage à son tour. Demande-moi, si tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit, tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas de te montrer. Mais pas de force, d'accord ?

Mû le regarda encore intensément pendant une seconde, avant de hocher la tête, avec quelque chose de si sérieux et de si sincère au fond de ses prunelles que cela suffit à rendre le sourire à Saga. D'un même mouvement, le petit Bélier vint nouer ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, cependant que celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre lui.

-Allez, viens te réchauffer, va, tu ressembles à Milo quand il a piqué un livre à Camus et qu'il s'est pris un _Diamond Dust_ dans la figure.

Le gamin eut un léger rire, quelque part dans ses cheveux, et se laissa docilement emmener à l'intérieur par le Gémeau, qui commençait lui aussi à grelotter sérieusement. Son petit paquet tremblant et glacé dans les bras, Saga traversa rapidement le _Naos_, la partie consacrée du Temple qu'il avait le devoir de protéger, et alla ouvrir la minuscule porte dérobée derrière les colonnes du fond, qui menait aux appartements du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait été adoubé et qu'il assumait ce titre à part entière, son maître Alhena s'était depuis longtemps retiré du service en même temps que du Sanctuaire, laissant Saga et Kanon seuls maîtres de la Troisième Maison (1). Et comme ainsi que nous l'avons dit plus haut, le cadet des jumeaux découchait de plus en plus souvent, et ce soir en particulier…

-Tu es tout seul ? murmura Mû, tandis que son compagnon le déposait près du poêle, dans la petite pièce qui lui servait à la fois de cuisine et de chambre à coucher.

Les logements au Domaine Sacré, Temples du Zodiaque compris, n'offraient qu'un confort tout relatif, particulièrement rudimentaire en cette seconde moitié du XXe siècle, mais cela suffisait largement aux serviteurs d'Athéna, quels qu'ils fussent.

-Bien sûr, qui veux-tu donc qui soit chez moi à cette heure ? sourit le jeune chevalier. Et déshabille-toi vite, tu ne peux pas rester avec ça sur le dos, ajouta-t-il en remuant vivement les braises pour attiser le feu, avant d'aller farfouiller dans ses placards et d'en en sortir un peu de linge propre, qu'il vint tout de suite étendre devant la grille du poêle.

-Tu aurais pu être avec Céliane, souffla Mû qui s'était glissé tant bien que mal derrière ce paravent improvisé, et ôtait sa chemise en frissonnant.

Il la tendit à Saga par-dessus le rideau de serviettes qui préservait sa pudeur d'enfant, sans voir le regard profondément surpris du Gémeau, ni le sourire un peu triste qui lui monta aux lèvres en entendant Mû prononcer ce nom.

-Céliane est chrétienne, répliqua Saga en lui faisant passer en retour une grande serviette toute chaude. Elle a demandé l'autorisation de quitter le Sanctuaire pour se rendre à Athènes, assister à la messe de minuit.

-La messe de minuit ?

-Oui, c'est la veillée de Noël, ce soir, sourit encore le Gémeau lorsqu'il vit reparaître la petite frimousse de Mû, entortillé dans sa serviette, et qu'il l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et le frictionner vigoureusement.

Déployant un peu son cosmos, presque aussitôt imité par Mû qui savait comme lui que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, l'adolescent prit dans ses mains les deux petits pieds nus et glacés du Bélier, qu'il commença à masser doucement, dans l'espoir de leur voir perdre cette couleur bleue et cette raideur de mort qui l'effrayaient tant.

-… et elle te laisse tout seul un soir aussi important ? demanda l'enfant après quelques secondes de silence, le regard fixé sur ces grandes mains dans lesquelles ses pieds disparaissaient tout entiers.

Nouveau sourire de Saga, peut-être plus triste encore que le premier.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais eu envie d'aller prier avec elle, tu sais… Et puis, pour être honnête… Ce n'est pas Céliane qui me manque le plus, ce soir.

A ces mots, le petit Bélier releva vivement la tête, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

-C'est Pollux ?

Saga en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Que… ?

Profitant de ce que Saga avait relâché ses chevilles, Mû se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber la serviette et, nu comme au premier jour, vint de nouveau encadrer le visage du Gémeau de ses petites mains pour le regarder bien en face.

-La personne qui te manque le plus, ce soir, murmura-t-il avec ce que Saga fut stupéfait de reconnaître comme de l'espoir, c'est Pollux, pas vrai ?

« Pollux »… A ce nom, contrairement à celui de Céliane, que Mû avait prononcé un peu plus tôt, le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux sourit, d'un véritable sourire cette fois, heureux et amusé. Personne au Sanctuaire n'était censé connaître l'existence de son jumeau, pourtant, et le petit Bélier n'aurait pas dû faire exception à la règle… si ce n'avait été ce jour terrible, quelques mois plus tôt, où Kanon et lui s'étaient battus contre les derniers guerriers d'Apophis le Noir, seuls rescapés de l'armée que Mû, Aiolia, Aioros et Saga avaient défaite lors de cette fameuse mission en Egypte (2), et qui les avaient suivis jusqu'aux portes du Sanctuaire pour se venger… Ne portant pas d'armure, Kanon avait été blessé très grièvement, et Shion se trouvait alors au sommet de Star Hill… Terrifié à l'idée de perdre son jumeau, Saga n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant et avait couru chercher la seule personne au monde qu'il savait capable de sauver son cadet : Mû. Le petit Bélier, qui venait tout juste d'avoir sept ans à l'époque, avait ouvert des yeux immenses en découvrant Kanon, mais n'avait posé aucune question… ou du moins pas avant d'avoir déployé tout son pouvoir de guérison pour refermer les plaies de cet inconnu et le mettre définitivement hors de danger. Et encore cette question avait-elle plus tenu de l'affirmation qu'autre chose… Epuisé par son effort, bien calé contre Saga, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et qui de l'autre serrait son frère évanoui tout contre son cœur, Mû avait relevé vers lui son regard mauve énigmatique, et lui avait simplement demandé, comme il venait de le faire à l'instant : « C'est Pollux ? ».

Et bizarrement, le premier réflexe de Saga, en entendant ces mots, avait été de faire un vœu. Celui que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe entre eux, son jeune ami à laine mauve ne cesse jamais de le surprendre.

Amusé, attendri, l'aîné des Gémeaux n'avait pu qu'esquisser un sourire, et lui avait fait exactement la même réponse que ce soir :

-Oui, c'est Pollux.

Souriant à son tour, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son cauchemar, Mû fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, à l'époque, et qui acheva de les ramener tous deux au présent : déplaçant sa petite main jusqu'à la tempe droite du Gémeau, là où il savait être le point vital qui représentait Castor, l'étoile protectrice de Saga, le jeune Bélier lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser un baiser sur son front.

-C'est vraiment toi, souffla-t-il en effleurant ses cils et ses paupières, le faisant légèrement frissonner du même coup. Si Pollux te manque, alors c'est que c'est vraiment toi… L'autre n'aurait jamais dit ça. Toi, tu m'as demandé de sauver ton frère parce que tu voulais qu'il vive, que vous soyez toujours deux… Dans mon rêve, l'autre, lui, il a tué Shion parce qu'il voulait rester tout seul. Il ne voulait pas partager, pas comme toi. Je sais qu'il existe, mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse disparaître. N'oublie plus jamais comment c'est d'être toi, Saga, tu m'entends ? Et si tu restes toujours, si tu ne laisses pas l'autre gagner, alors moi je resterai toujours avec toi.

Et avant que Saga n'ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot, ou même de comprendre la moitié de ce que Mû venait de dire, l'enfant vint une nouvelle fois nouer ses bras autour de son cou et, cachant son visage dans les replis de son vêtement, murmura très vite :

-Je suis content que ce soit Pollux qui te manque plutôt que Céliane.

Puis, relevant le nez, il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais sur la joue cette fois, d'un gros baiser d'enfant tendre et affectueux, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, toujours nu comme un ver.

-Et maintenant tourne-toi, je m'habille ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme en attrapant le t-shirt que Saga avait étendu à son intention devant le poêle, défaisant ainsi son vestiaire de fortune.

Complètement perdu, ne sachant trop s'il devait chercher à approfondir les paroles de Mû ou au contraire à les laisser dormir, à l'image de ce Mystère profond et permanent qui dansait en permanence au fond de ses yeux violets, Saga ne put qu'obéir, vaincu par l'autorité tranquille et le pouvoir étrange que ce petit bout de chou à laine mauve avait depuis longtemps sur lui. Il se retourna donc effectivement, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et en profita pour se sécher un peu lui-même, cependant que l'apprenti Bélier se dépêchait d'enfiler le vieux t-shirt rapiécé.

A quinze ans bien sonnés, Saga était déjà une grande perche qui dépassait allègrement le mètre soixante-quinze, et qui s'il continuait comme ça prendrait encore au moins une vingtaine de centimètres et autant de kilos de muscles d'ici la fin de sa croissance… autant dire que le nombre de coutures et de pièces sur ses vêtements ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

Respirant à pleins poumons le tissu qui portait la bonne odeur de son grand ami Gémeau, Mû le regarda avec amusement se servir de son propre t-shirt comme d'un tablier pour attraper les bols de lait brûlants, le distendant un peu plus par la même occasion.

De sa vie, jamais le petit Atlante n'avait vu Saga avec autre chose que des chiffons informes sur le dos. Que ce soient ses tuniques d'entraînements ou les vêtements ordinaires qu'il enfilait parfois pour descendre à Rodorio, tout ce que portait le chevalier des Gémeaux était systématiquement usé jusqu'à la corde, rapiécé de partout, pelucheux comme un tambour de machine à laver et « plus déformé que le slip de Zeus quand il voyait passer une fille », dixit Aphrodite des Poissons, que le peu de soin et le désintérêt évident de Saga pour sa mise exaspéraient au plus haut point (« Bon sang, ce n'est pas un chevalier qui vit au Troisième Temple, c'est un clodo ! »). Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si les habitants du Sanctuaire avaient l'habitude d'être habillés comme des mannequins de haute couture, mais il fallait bien avouer que dans le genre guenilles, Saga battait tous les records au Domaine Sacré. C'avait toujours été l'une de ses marques de fabrique, comme les bouquins éparpillés partout dans le Temple, les jambes nues même en hiver, ou encore le lait de chèvre au cacao et juste une tout petite goutte de sirop d'orgeat, comme celui qui fumait dans le bol qu'il venait de lui tendre…

-Tiens, ça va finir de te réchauffer… Fais attention, ça brûle.

L'enfant ne leva pas les mains pour prendre ce qu'on lui offrait, se contentant de sourire.

Moqueur, mais indulgent.

-Si tu m'avais demandé, aussi…

Saga n'eut même pas le temps de hausser les sourcils, que déjà les deux bols lui échappaient des mains, pris en charge par une autre force que la sienne, une force qui n'avait besoin ni de peau ni de muscles pour sentir les choses et agir sur elles. Amusé, le Gémeau suivit un instant des yeux les fragiles récipients de faïence, qui lévitaient tranquillement autour de leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce qu'un geste de Mû attire de nouveau son attention.

Le rire et l'indulgence avaient disparu du regard violet.

Et avec eux, le voile de bien-être et de chaleur qui avait masqué jusque là le trouble de tantôt. La peur n'y était pas revenue, non. Mais ce petit quelque chose qui avait poussé Mû à braver la tempête en ne regardant qu'en avant et jamais en arrière, en revanche, si.

Le besoin.

-Tu as les mains libres, maintenant… murmura doucement le petit Bélier, les joues roses.

Et lui qui n'avait pas daigné tendre les bras pour recevoir, rougit encore un peu plus, et tout en se rapprochant un peu du Gémeau, les leva timidement dans sa direction. Un geste qu'il ne faisait jamais, pas même avec son maître Shion ou avec son meilleur ami Shaka, qu'il adorait tous deux, mais dont il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas été capable d'accepter toute cette tendresse et tout cet amour qu'il avait à offrir.

Shion était un homme froid et dur qui sentait la fin approcher, et qui s'efforçait chaque jour de l'endurcir un peu plus, de l'habituer à remiser ses faiblesses et ses émotions personnelles dans un coin de son cœur, et surtout de lui faire comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'on en dise et quoiqu'il en pense, le destin d'un homme était et serait toujours d'être seul. Seul avec lui-même, seul avec sa conscience. Mû aimait profondément ce vieux lion au cœur de diamant, mais par respect pour lui, par respect pour son enseignement et pour cette ultime leçon dont il percevait confusément le sens, il ne lui demandait rien en retour, ni ne lui montrait cette affection profonde dont Shion n'aurait absolument pas su que faire. Et quant à Shaka, c'était un enfant qui refusait absolument toute forme de relation humaine, quelle qu'elle soit, estimant que ces liens et ces sentiments éphémères que développaient les hommes à chacune de leurs nouvelles incarnations étaient trop vains pour que l'on s'y attarde, puisque de toute façon, la mort balaierait tout, et que tout serait à recommencer au cycle suivant. Le futur chevalier de la Vierge avait la volonté profonde d'atteindre à l'idéal bouddhique, de se libérer du désir et de l'attachement au monde matériel, et Mû n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Shaka, malgré la considération toute relative qu'il avait pour lui, le considérait autrement que comme faisant partie de ce monde matériel, justement. Lui-même aimait beaucoup le jeune Indien, dont il admirait la sagesse et la sérénité fort au dessus de son âge, mais même si cela le rendait triste, il savait que Shaka n'attendait rien de lui, pas même qu'il l'apprécie. Il lui était juste un peu moins indifférent que les autres, voilà tout. Et Mû, malgré toute sa gentillesse et toute sa force de caractère, ne se sentait pas le courage se livrer entièrement à quelqu'un qui n'accordait pas la même importance que lui à ce geste. Il était trop entier, trop exigeant pour cela. Comme tous les serviteurs d'Athéna, il connaissait le but de sa vie, pourquoi il était né et pourquoi il mourrait. Shion avait raison de lui cuirasser le cœur et de l'habituer à la solitude et à l'abnégation. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Mû d'aimer. Il aimait la vie, il aimait les autres. Il portait en lui cette capacité, que même son armure et la carapace qu'il apprenait petit à petit à se forger ne parvenaient pas à contenir et à étouffer. Et de même qu'il savait que Shion et Shaka n'auraient pas pu accepter son offrande, il savait également qu'Athéna et la Terre ne lui suffiraient pas pour déverser ce trop-plein qu'il sentait bouillonner dans son cœur.

Et par-dessus tout, il savait que Saga était comme lui.

Que lui aussi avait besoin d'aimer.

Besoin d'aimer quelqu'un, et pas seulement tout le monde.

Et la Déesse, Shion et Shaka lui pardonnent, mais lui, Mû, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ce quelqu'un là.

-Eh bien, murmura Saga, moi qui croyait que le Père Noël était un vieux barbu qui arrivait toujours en traineau et en manteau fourré…

Quelque chose de très doux et très chaud s'étira dans la poitrine de Mû, tandis que les deux bras puissants du Gémeau l'enlevaient de terre et le serraient très fort contre ce cœur au moins aussi avide et affamé que le sien. Saga n'avait jamais été particulièrement avare de tendresse, surtout vis-à-vis des enfants, avec qui il semblait avoir un don : que ce soit les apprentis du Sanctuaire ou les gamins de Rodorio, tous adoraient ce jeune homme si grand et si fort, aux manières simples et franches, qui malgré son âge et son rang de chevalier d'or ne refusait jamais de jouer avec eux, de faire la course, de les aider à s'entraîner, de recoudre la robe d'une poupée aussi bien qu'un ballon de foot, de leur raconter des histoires, toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres… Oui, Saga avait un don avec les enfants, dont la cause lui tenait à cœur, et qui eux-mêmes avaient le don de chasser cette tristesse et cette mélancolie latente qui bruissaient toujours au fond de lui. Mais avec Mû… c'était à la fois semblable et très différent. Nous l'avons déjà dit, le petit atlante le fascinait. Littéralement. Lorsqu'il le regardait dans les yeux, c'était comme si quelqu'un abattait toutes les portes, ouvrait toutes les fenêtres, faisait s'envoler tous les oiseaux de tous les arbres de tous les pays du monde.

Comme si l'idée même de limite disparaissait.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il ouvrait un nouveau livre, ou comme lorsqu'il se laissait aller à prendre la plume pour déverser sur le papier ce bouillonnement insensé qui le prenait parfois, cette fureur d'imagination, cette rage intérieure dont il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la sienne, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'agitait en lui, quelqu'un dont il sentait confusément que le jour où il cesserait d'être créateur, ce serait sans doute pour devenir au contraire le plus destructeur de tous.

Mû n'endiguait pas tout cela. Il n'éteignait pas ce feu tantôt magnifique, tantôt effrayant qui brûlait dans l'âme de Saga, mais l'attisait au contraire, en lui donnant l'envie de vivre, d'éclairer, de rester chaud pour cet enfant étrange et de le garantir à jamais du froid, des ténèbres et des bêtes sauvages. Grand fauve lui-même, Saga ronronnait auprès de Mû, qui le domptait sans effort de sa voix douce et claire, de son petit sourire énigmatique et de cette incroyable force de caractère et cette puissance de décision qui étaient déjà les siennes. Aveugles, trois fois aveugles !, ceux qui –et ils étaient nombreux, au Sanctuaire- ne voyaient dans le jeune Bélier qu'un petit agneau tout doux, tout timide et tout fragile qui rechignait à se battre et s'effaçait devant plus fort que lui. Le Gémeau savait, pour en avoir plusieurs fois fait l'expérience, que Mû n'était pas un petit garçon facile, et encore moins timide et influençable. C'était une âme fière, un petit lutin farouche épris de liberté qui ne supportait pas qu'on pense et qu'on agisse à sa place.

_«Lèche-bottes ! »_, lui avait un jour lancé Aiolia, après que le jeune tibétain se soit presque battu avec Milo et lui pour les empêcher de mettre à exécution leur dernier projet, à savoir aller aider les villageois avec une inondation malgré les ordres de Shion, qui avait consigné les chevaliers d'or au Domaine Sacré pour aider à renforcer la barrière d'énergie qui protégeait toute la vallée des intrusions extérieures et des fluctuations de cosmos hostiles en provenance du Sanctuaire de Poséidon, à quelques encablures de là. En effet, l'Empereur des Mers et la Déesse Athéna s'affrontaient depuis les temps mythologiques pour la domination de cette région, et même aujourd'hui, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était encore réincarné dans cette ère, leurs cosmos toujours présents dans leurs forteresses respectives continuaient de lutter inlassablement, puisant dans les ressources de leurs serviteurs au passage. Et c'était pareil avec le Royaume d'Hadès, qui avait également plusieurs entrées dans le bassin méditerranéen… _«C'est jour de tempête, et à travers les éléments, ce sont les dieux qui se déchaînent. Si nous quittons nos postes, ce sera comme si nous ouvrions grand la porte à nos ennemis pour les inviter à ravager nos positions, _avait dit froidement Mû à Aiolia_. Shion a déjà envoyé des chevaliers de bronze pour endiguer l'inondation et aider les villageois, ils ne sont pas sans secours, loin de là. Là-bas, nous ne serions qu'utiles, alors qu'ici nous sommes indispensables. Le Grand Pope ne nous a pas ordonné de rester là pour le plaisir. Il y a une raison précise, et je suis d'accord avec cette raison, donc j'obéis. Shion est un chef juste. Si un jour c'était un tyran arbitraire qui devait nous donner des ordres sans raison, alors je n'obéirai pas. Tant pis pour toi si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre les deux, Aiolia. J'espère juste pour toi qu'il n'y aura jamais de tyran au Sanctuaire, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus triste que de se faire manipuler sans même s'en rendre compte… »._ Saga et Aioros, qui avaient écouté toute la conversation dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une colonne, avaient dû intervenir à ce moment là pour empêcher que cela ne dégénère et que les deux enfants ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre comme des chats fâchés. Les rapports entre Mû et Aiolia n'avaient jamais été particulièrement tendres, mais depuis leur retour d'Egypte, le Lion et le Bélier semblaient tout bonnement ne plus pouvoir se supporter. Plus calme et plus posé que son camarade, le disciple de Shion se contentait le plus souvent de l'éviter ou de ne lui renvoyer qu'un masque de froide indifférence, mais le jeune frère d'Aioros, encore plus tête brûlée que Milo, ne perdait jamais une occasion de chercher la bagarre… et Mû avait beau être plus patient que la moyenne pour un gamin de sept ans, il restait un petit Bélier à qui il ne fallait pas venir chatouiller les cornes de trop près. Résultat, entre les deux futurs chevaliers d'or, la guerre froide menaçait régulièrement de passer au chaud… voire même à l'explosif. Cette fois là, Saga avait bien cru que toute l'autorité d'Aioros sur son petit frère et tout l'ascendant que lui-même pouvait avoir sur le petit Atlante ne suffiraient pas à les apaiser… Il avait fallu Milo et son inénarrable sens de l'à-propos (_« Dis, Camus, ça veut dire quoi "arbitraire" ? »_ murmuré à l'oreille du jeune Verseau avec la discrétion d'un éléphant débarquant sur la banquise) pour faire éclater de rire tout le monde et désamorcer le conflit.

Non, décidément, Mû n'avait absolument rien d'un agneau.

Et Saga, qui du haut de ses quinze ans se sentait parfois presque plus enfant que lui, Saga, fragile au fond malgré sa force, trouvait auprès de son jeune ami à laine mauve autant de réconfort et autant de soutien que les autres pouvaient en trouver auprès de lui. Avec Mû, il se sentait bien… Il se sentait compris et en sécurité. Ce petit bout de cosmos qui physiquement ressemblait plus à une poupée de porcelaine qu'à un futur guerrier le faisait se sentir en sécurité, lui, le grand et puissant chevalier des Gémeaux ! Il voulait protéger Mû de toutes ses forces, comme la Déesse et ses autres compagnons, mais il savait aussi que quoiqu'il arrive, Mû le protègerait lui… Le protègerait de l'oubli, le protègerait de la disparition complète le jour où il n'aurait plus assez de force pour contenir ce monstre qu'il sentait parfois gronder en lui.

-Tu trembles encore, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du petit garçon qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu veux qu'on retourne près du feu ?

-Non… Non, il fait chaud, là, répondit Mû en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre son grand ami. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle, tu ne nous avais pas préparé ton super chocolat de Noël à la bière pour nous réchauffer ?

-Pas à la bière, à l'orgeat ! s'exclama Saga en riant.

-Ben, la bière, c'est pas fait avec de l'orge ? demanda le jeune Bélier d'un ton faussement innocent, tandis que Saga allait le déposer sur son grand lit encore ouvert, avant de débarrasser la table de chevet de tout le fatras de livres, de brouillons plein de ratures et de diverses plaquettes de comprimés qui la recouvrait.

Mû y posa délicatement les bols par télékinésie, et Saga craqua une allumette pour rallumer sa chandelle, déjà plus qu'à demie fondue du fait de sa longue veillée. Une petite flamme mince et claire ne tarda pas à s'élever, créant ainsi une bulle de lumière douce et mystérieuse autour du lit, depuis laquelle on pouvait admirer la valse des ombres et des reflets d'or sur les murs de l'antique décor de marbre.

Souriant toujours, le jeune Bélier enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller du Gémeau et s'enterra sous les couvertures en gloussant, cependant que Saga achevait de mettre de l'ordre en allant remiser leur linge sale. Lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut la bosse que formait le petit lutin roulé en boule au fond de sa couche, et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire anticipateur aux lèvres. Félin, souple et silencieux, il s'approcha du lit, où Mû frémissait légèrement, se doutant que le propriétaire des lieux n'allait pas tarder à attaquer, mais ne sachant ni comment, ni à quel instant précis… Sautant d'un bond sur le matelas, Saga plongea vivement les mains sous les draps pour attraper l'enfant et le tirer à la surface, avant de commencer à le chatouiller sans pitié. Hurlant de rire, Mû se débattit tant bien que mal, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper aux grandes paluches du Gémeau, mais ce dernier l'avait coincé le dos tout contre son torse, dans une position stratégique qui ne laissait pas le moindre répit au jeune Bélier. Les rires et les cris de victoire envahirent ainsi le Troisième Temple, entrecoupés de fausses menaces, de grincements de ressorts et de refus de capitulation, jusqu'à ce que tous deux finissent par retomber sur le lit, complètement épuisés. Vautré en travers du matelas, Mû toujours serré contre lui et prisonnier de ses bras, Saga se laissa aller à appuyer son front brûlant sur l'épaule du petit garçon, reprenant son souffle et respirant du même coup l'odeur de neige et de chocolat qui se dégageait de lui. Peu à peu, il sentit le corps souple et menu commencer à se détendre à son tour, et fut soulager de constater qu'il commençait réellement à se réchauffer pour de bon. Ses petites mains accrochées à son bras nu n'étaient plus froides, et quant à ses pieds, qu'il avait coincés en repliant sa jambe droite sur les siennes –prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal, bien sûr- pour l'empêcher de bouger, ils avaient définitivement retrouvé leur couleur habituelle, et s'agitaient en tous sens le plus normalement du monde. Souriant, le Gémeau raffermit encore son étreinte, et resta simplement là, immobile et apaisé, profitant sans retenue de la présence de cet enfant adoré.

-Saga ? murmura ce dernier après quelques minutes de silence, en serrant plus fort le grand bras musclé qu'il avait emprisonné dans les siens.

-Hmm ?

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir dans ton Temple, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Le jeune chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'enfouir un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule menue du Bélier, faisant voler ses courts cheveux parme sous son souffle, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Nan, déclara-t-il d'une voix rieuse et volontairement puérile, tout en jouant un peu avec les petits doigts de Mû qui venaient d'attraper sa main.

-Pourquoi ? demanda encore le disciple de Shion, qui tenait de lui aussi bien pour la force de caractère que pour l'obstination et la suite dans les idées.

Sans cesser de sourire, Saga se redressa légèrement, afin de pouvoir croiser les deux joyaux mauves qui le fascinaient tant.

-Si je te posais cette question maintenant, souffla-t-il, est-ce que tu me répondrais, Mû ?

Ce dernier cilla, happé à son tour par le doux regard vert du chevalier des Gémeaux, ce regard profond où brillaient toute la noblesse et toute la bonté réelle de cet être tourmenté qu'il avait choisi entre tous. Des images de son cauchemar repassèrent rapidement dans son esprit : il revit Saga et Aioros dans la Salle du Grand Pope, il revit Shion le mettre en garde, il revit le regard noir et injecté de sang.

Il revit Saga écroulé au sol, une aura sombre et démoniaque s'échappant de son corps.

Saga qui le tenait dans ses bras, le pressant tout contre son cœur, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir froid.

Saga, dont pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit la petite lueur de tristesse qui dansait toujours au fond de ses yeux, même lorsqu'il souriait comme à présent.

Saga qu'il avait vu toucher et embrasser Céliane sur la bouche, mais qui ce soir était avec lui, pour lui, à lui et rien qu'à lui.

-Nan, murmura Mû avec le même rire et la même voix puérile qu'avait eus le Gémeau. Nan, je ne t'aurais pas répondu. Je suis avec toi, c'est tout et c'est bien comme ça.

Un éclat de bonheur réel passa sur le visage de Saga, qui se pencha légèrement vers cette adorable frimousse et l'effleura délicatement de ses lèvres, juste entre les deux points de vie qui ornaient son front.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, cette nuit ?

Mû sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête, aussi heureux que lui.

-Je te protégerai des cauchemars.

-Et moi de la neige et du vent, répliqua Saga en se relevant pour aller s'installer confortablement avec lui. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… On se le boit, ce chocolat à la bière ?

-Seulement si tu racontes une histoire pour faire passer le goût, alors !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient ensemble sous les couvertures.

* * *

_My fall will be for you__  
__My love will be in you__  
__If you be the one to cut me__  
__I'll bleed forever_

Nightwish, _"Ghost love score"_

_

* * *

  
_

(1) voir _Un Chant d'Homère_, du même auteur.

(2) voir, euh… un texte que je suis censée écrire depuis un looong moment et que je publierai un jour, promis ! XD


End file.
